In The Changing Room
by PotterPWP
Summary: Hermione is searching for Harry when she stumbles across the twins. Multi-chapter Lemony story. Light on plot, but it's there.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione called, as she swung open the door to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team changing room. She peered into the darkish room that smelled of socks, and not seeing Harry in the immediate area, stepped in to seek him on the other side of the locker block.

"Har- oh!" She squeaked, as she rounded the corner, to see George emerging from the shower, wrapped loosely in a maroon towel with a visible gold G on it.

"Hermione." George stated, looking at her.

"Have you seen Harry? He's been hours at detention with Umbridge." She said in a small voice, avoiding his face. The water stopped, and Fred stepped out.

"No. But knowing that git, he went back to the tower while you were chasing him about the castle, Hermione." She smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway, I have a Harry to find." She backed up, eyes fixed on the floor. Her back collided with something hard, and her head swung round to see Fred- or was it George?- grinning down at her.

"What's the rush? Why not spend some quality time with me, and my not-quite-as-handsome brother over there."

"Don't act like you haven't been checking us out all summer, Granger. We noticed." Hermione looked down, flushing bright red, and stepped around him, headed for the door. Fred grasped her wrist.

"We never said it was a bad thing." He swung her about so she faced the twin brothers, with twin expressions.

"I really ought to be-" George put a finger to her lips, as Fred ran a hand through her hair.

"See the thing is, _Hermione,_" George whispered her name, and she felt a shiver of lust go down her spine, "We always get what we want"

"and we want" Fred said, murmering into her neck.

"You." They said together, and George kissed her gently. Surprised as she was at his forwardness, she didn't respond at first. Stood as a statue while the two Weasley brothers caressed her, she came round to her senses, a jolt of fire running straight through her, and encouraging her to tilt her head, allowing easier access for Fred, and kiss George back with fervour. She felt both twins smile, and smiled herself.

"We knew you couldn't resist us." Said George, drawing away from her slightly. Hermione was breathless, and flushed. Parts of her that before lay unused were now on fire. She felt drawn to them, and incredibly hot. She shed her cloak, and then her jumper.

"Why Miss Granger." said Fred, mockingly, "Anyone would think you wanted us to do dirty, dirty things to you, getting all undressed for us as you are." She flushed, and stopped.

"We didn't say stop." George added. She glared at him.

"I was going to stop there anyway, i'll have you know." She said, a playful tone cutting her scolding words.

"More's the fun. We'll do it for you." Fred said, and the two of them got to work stripping Hermione of her clothes, eventually leaving her standing in a purple bra-boyshorts combo, and a pair of stockings.

"Aren't you the little temptress." George murmured, as he pulled her towards the centre bench and sat her on it. She looked at him questioningly, until his hand brushed her thigh lightly. She took in a sharp gasp of breath.

"If we get caught, we could be expelled." She said, trying to focus on anything but the wandering hands of the twins.

"Isn't that exciting?"

"Doesn't it turn you on, just a little bit?" Hermione leaned her head back as Georges hand travelled furthur up, Fred straddling behind her, caressing her breasts. She could feel his erection pressing into her back, and it aroused her even more. George's fingers brushed over her most private area and she sucked in a huge lungful of air, letting it out shakily, as he slid his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear, and pulled them right down, her legs pointing for him when necessary. He threw them carelessly, and greedily went back to her newly revealed core, which was wet with arousal. His mouth found her tiny bud quickly, and she let out a quivering moan, as Fred, with agile fingers, undid her bra and whipped it away. He kissed her neck as his brother focussed the attention on their girl's sexual needs. She was panting, moaning and writhing with pleasure, as George lapped on her sweet nectar. Her hand reached back, and found it's way underneath Fred's towel, until it reached it's destination. She grasped the hard, and yet somehow still velvety-feeling rod in her hand, and began to run her fingers over it. She heard Fred's breath hitch as he realised what she was doing. Just as she began to move rhythmically, the muscles in her stomach clenched, as a paticularly strong wave of pleasure surged through her. She moaned loudly, as the pleasure would not subside. She felt her stomach tightening, and tightening, as if there was a piece of material being twisted tightly inside of her, never being released, until it reached it's maximum potential. The tight feeling suddenly slipped away, and Hermione felt light she was falling and flying at the same time, her mind lost control of her senses. She screamed as she came, her body convulsing wildly, as George continued to lick and suck, milking her dry. As she came down, she panted heavily, looking at George through heavy-lidded eyes, his face shiny with her juices. Fred stood, his towel fell, and he walked to his brother, knelt down, and began to lick Hermione's cum from George's face, occasionally kissing him. The two were wrapped in each other, as Hermione watched eagerly, becoming steadily aroused again. The two seemed to simultaneously realise they were leaving her out, and turned to her.

"Well, are you playing or not?" George said impatiently, whipping his towel off, so that Hermione could fully see the twin's penises, so similar and yet so different. Fred's was longer, and George's wider. If she had to choose, she would have preferred George's to be her first. Hermione fell to her knees, as the twins stood. She sucked Fred's first, but kept swapping between the two, enjoying the breeze in her mouth as she swapped from one boy to the other, until it seemed like she was slinging cobwebs of semen from her mouth. The two boys were making out heavily, as they both came on her, and she felt completely aroused again, using her hand to caress her wet pussy, feeling herself.

"Oi." Fred said, looking at her.

"That's our job." said George, and the brothers grinned. Fred settled on the bench, and leant back, as George encouraged her towards his brother.

"We figured it'd be easier for Fred to go first, he's not as wide. After all, we can't have our beautiful girl any less comfortable than she has to be." He kissed her, then led her to Fred, who was now laying on the wide bench. Hermione straddled him, and lowered herself onto his upstanding cock, feeling a sharp pain.

"It'll probably hurt at first, princess, but ride it out." George whispered in her ear, as she adjusted to the feel of his twin's erection stretching her. She nodded, and began to move gently up and down, worried that the stinging sensation from before would come back. Before she could find a rhythm, Fred had grasped her hips, and was rolling her in a sort of circular, and up-and-down motion. He thrust up as she did this, and they soon found a pace. Hermione's breast jiggled freely as she rode him, and she let out a long, low, shaken moan. Fred was grunting, as his thrusts got harder and harder into her.

"Oh merlin, Hermione. You're so tight. So hot. So wet. Uuuuuuughhh..." he groaned as she felt a hot flush of liquid release into her, and Fred's penis convulsing in her, rubbing a point which made her groan. She threw her head back as he rubbed it again, as she came, panting and moaning wildly, her entire body moving of it's own accord. She looked at him, and smiled, her eyes dark with lust. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, as was he. She was tired. She yawned, and George cleared his throat.

"As lovely as that was, you two, I hope you're not too tired, princess. We have a long night ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione gazed into the sky, watching her identical lovers fly away from Hogwarts, and felt an overwhelming surge of pride, mixed with sadness. The fireworks exploding all around filled the air with whizzes, with pops, with bangs. She watched as the flaming ginger hair of Fred and George faded as they got further away. She leant against the wall, and sighed. She'd only just started sharing her world with them. They'd only had 3 months together, and now... now they were gone. All she'd get would be summer now.

She sat in the library, reading an ancient tome she had found on potions. Turning the page, a letter fell out. _Princess_ was scrawled in a familiar chicken-scratch handwriting. She ripped the envelope open, and unfolded the parchment. There were two sets of words, one in black and one in red. She smiled, imagining exactly how this letter was constructed.

_Princess. We're sorry we left you there, but being the fine, upstanding buisnessmen we are, we felt we had a higher calling than 'education'._

**SO WE DECIDED TO**

_Shut up, Gred. _

**SHUT UP YOURSELF, FORGE.**

_|Anyway, we know you'll find this note, and we know you're probably really disappointed in us, but just know that we did this for you. We were distracting you from your studies._

**NOT THAT WE MINDED TOO MUCH ;)**

_But we do, Gred. We can't have her failing her owls can we?Princess, we did this for you. We love you. Borderline addicted to you. Your scent_

**YOUR TOUCH**

_your smile_

**YOUR GOOFY HAIR**

_because she'll appreciate that._

**SORRY PRINCESS **

_Princess, the point is, we're doing this for you. To help you in your study. We'll still have summer. We'll write as often as we can, but with the Toad Queen watching the owls, it might be irregular._

**WE LOVE YOU. HEY, REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE IN THIS SECTION OF THE LIBRARY BEFORE CHRISTMAS, AND WE WERE**

_Gred! Inappropriate. What if Pince finds this? _

**SHE CAN KISS MERLINS SAGGY BUMCHEEKS.**

_Lovely. We'll write soon, love._

**GRED **

_and Forge_

_x_**X**_x_**X**_x_**X**

Hermione smiled, and wiped away a few tears threatening to spill over her cheek. She _was _angry at them for leaving her, for not completing their education, but now she could see why. She was still frustrated with them.

"Mione?" Neville said, as he sat next to her. "What's wrong?" He took his hankie out of his pocket, and passed it to her, to catch the tears freely falling down her face. She looked at it, and smiled when she saw a lion and the initials NL embroidered onto it. He saw her looking. "Gran did it. She thought i'd lose it. Not that she was wrong." He flushed, and she smiled even wider.

"That's really sweet, Neville." Hermione said, dabbing away the last of her tears.

"Hermione, I don't mean to be tactless, but why were you crying?" She sniffed, and smiled.

"doesn't matter. It's okay now." She said, placing her arm over the letter laying on the table between them.

"Oh. Okay. If you're sure."

Hermione was sitting on the rock by the lake, tossing pebbles and watching the ripple effect. She was hypnotised by the pattern it was making. People never came here, and she needed to be alone. She needed to get her mind off of things, she needed to not think about why Fred and George weren't there when she has almost died thanks to Dolohov, she needed to not think about Sirius and she really, really did not need to think about next year. She knew in her heart that there might not even be a Hogwarts to return to in the Autumn, now that everybody knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. Mind racing, she sat. That is, until she was heaved up by strong arms.

"Hello Princess!" Fred cheered, as George inhaled her scent, his nose tickling her neck.

"Wha-Fred, George, when did you get here?" She was stunned for a second, then pulled away from the twins, her eyes lit with fire. "Where were you? I was- I ALMOST DIED, and where were you? Probably mucking about with some ridiculous practical joke. You couldn't even be bothered, could you?" She screeched at them, tears threatening to spill over.

"Wha- Princess, we were held up in Egypt. We were out there researching a new prod-" George started, only to be cut off by Fred.

"You think our jokes are ridiculous. You, the woman we have been dreaming about for a month, the one person who I thought would always, always support us. Well, forget you, then, Granger." He spoke so quietly that the others strained their ears to hear, before turning to walk away.

"He's just upset, Princess. He'll come around. We're sorry we weren't here when you needed us, but we got here as quickly as we could. Now, where's my kiss?"

Sat atop the rock, panties abandoned, Hermione was moaning heavily. George was oh his knees, between her legs, and although her skirt covered his face so he couldn't see her reaction, he could certainly hear it. He was amazed everybody couldn't hear it. Oh how he missed her, and her delicious cunt. Fred was a moron for not being here. She rocked into his face as his tongue fucked her, and his teeth grazed her clit. Hermione threw her head back and wailed, as her legs clamped his head and her passage convulsed around his tongue. He was unbelievably aroused. Unbuckling his trousers, he encouraged her to ride it out before grabbling her hips, and heaving her down off the rock.

Hermione was bent over the rock, George pounding into her a mile a minute. Her hands reached for something to grab while she moaned continuously. Her breasts were pressed against the cool rock, she was dripping with fluid, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Oh how she missed this. She had touched herself nearly every night, brought herself close, but she could never feel this good without the twins. Well, in this instance, twin. His cock was penetrating deeper than she had thought possible.

"Princess?" She heard, as Fred appeared from around the trees. "I'm sorry I over- oh." He said, seeing his twin thrusting into their girlfriend.

"FRED!" She half said, half cried, as she was brought closer to the edge.

"Perhaps I should come back?" He said, backing away.

"No! Come!" She said, leaning her head up slightly, then her voice was lost in a warbling moan, as she convulsed, her orgasm so mind-blowing she forgot she was even talking.

"Looks like you beat me to it." He laughed, as he approached the pair, unzipping his trousers.


End file.
